Baby It's Cold Outside
by mikoshiko
Summary: Holiday based: Kacchako; Tododeku; Kirimina His fingers were feather soft with their squeeze into the thick material barrier, desperate to reach Midoriya's warm skin.
1. Chapter 1

In this season of giving, I present to you what was meant to be a cute little oneshot of a few pairs, but has quickly become this big honkin' beast. I ended up breaking it down into 4 separate chapters because it was just too damn long.

The chapter are in the following sequence:

Kacchako;

TodoDeku;

KiriMina;

& my favourite lil' bromance. There will also be mention of EraserMic in the final chapter.

* * *

"Those of you returning home for the break, have a safe trip. As for the rest of you,"

Class 3-A leaned forward in their seats intently, unable to contain their excitement- save for Tokoyami, Shoji, Todoroki and Bakugou. The ashen blonde rocked back in his chair looking out the window, hands stuffed in his pockets. Mina hovered over her chair, her hands stretched to Kirishima's shoulders, shaking him. Beside her, Hagakure's uniform sleeves shook with glee, her shoes giving the tiled floor quick little taps. Behind them, Yaomomo clasped her hands tightly under her grin as she and Jirou exchanged eager glances. In the far back corner sandwiched between a grinning Midoriya and attentive Iida, Uraraka bounced in her chair next to Tsuyu, who waited patiently for Aizawa to continue.

Aizawa waved off their anxious stares. He scooped up his sleeping bag from behind the podium, progressing towards the door. "Dorm curfew has been extended to 11:00pm; 12:30am for New Year's Eve with teacher approval Class dismissed."

"Yeah!"

The class jumped from their seats with fists in the air as Aizawa exited. Everyone collected their belongings with smiles before rushing to their group of friends, buzzing with talk about the holidays.

Mina and Hagakure jumped to each other, clasping their hands together as they gushed about how romantic the holidays can be.

Kaminari and Sero were off to the side with Sado and Koji, who was faintly blushing, poking his fingers together nervously, while they placed bets on who comes back from the break as an item.

Mineta, lone behind his desk, drooled frantically, eyes on the brink of rolling behind their lids, as he daydreamed openly about waking to Yaomomo wrapped in a bow. His fantasy was cut short by Jirou's earjack lodging itself into his eye. She growled furiously while Yaomomo, still in her seat, held her hands to her cheeks with a light blush.

Shoji had wished his classmates a safe and happy break before parting; Tokoyami and Ojiro followed suit shortly after.

Todoroki stood quietly beside Midoriya, who held excited fists to his chest, eyes smiling as he animatedly spoke with Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Iida about the holidays.

Uraraka clapped her hands together with a smile. "I know! Why don't we all go to the Tree Lighting Festival?" she bounced. "It's been a while since we've all done something together, and it apparently starts tonight!"

The group shifted quietly at her offer. Tsuyu's eyes saddened, looking up at her best friend. "I'm sorry, Ochako-chan. I'll be going back home today, it's already Christmas Eve."

Iida and Midoriya exchanged looks, Iida speaking next. "I am truly sorry, Uraraka." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I am also returning home once I have collected my belongings from the dorms."

Uraraka waved her hands awkwardly in front of her face, her lips still tugged into a smile. "No, no, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you'd all stick around during break."

"Aren't you going home to see your parents, as well?" Todoroki's cool baritone questioned, laced with concern.

"That's right, kero." Tsuyu placed an inquisitive finger to her chin. "And your birthday is on the twenty-seventh, is it not?"

Uraraka smiled sheepishly, one hand reaching back to rub the base of her neck. "That was the plan, yeah," her eyes cast down to her shoes with sudden interest, her enthusiasm dissipated. "But with the holidays, train tickets are a bit pricier than usual, so I'm just going to stay at the dorms this year."

Midoriya frowned. "I'll be finishing up our assignment Aizawa-sensei gave us tonight before going home," His voice brimmed with guilt. "But we can always go on New Year's Day!"

Uraraka nodded with a forced smile. "Yeah, you're right, Deku. That would be nice."

Across the room, crimson eyes silently observed their interaction, noting the sudden change in her demeanor.

Tsuyu spoke again, shifting the atmosphere of their group. "I will be back the day after your birthday, so-" She twisted slightly toward her desk and pulled open her backpack. She lifted a small, bright green box from the side pocket of her bag. A large red bow sat atop the paper, shimmering against the fluorescent classroom lights. Tsuyu held the gift to Uraraka in her outstretched hand, smiling sweetly. "Happy early Birthday, Ochako-chan."

A blush rose to Uraraka's cheeks. "T-tsu! You really didn't have to-"

"Of course I did, you're my best friend." She shoved the finely wrapped parcel into Uraraka's hands.

From his desk, Bakugou watched Uraraka's little group laugh as the gravity manipulator unknowingly activated her quirk when her hands rushed to hide her blushing face. Todoroki was stretched upward, reaching for the small box that was spinning slowly beside her in zero gravity. The ashen blonde smirked to himself when she looked down at her friends, a genuine smile returning to her flustered face.

Bakugou turned to grab his bag from beside his desk, the corners of his lips still quirked upward, but the motion was abruptly interrupted by a sharp, toothy grin. Bakugou recoiled with surprise, reflexively setting off an explosion onto prepared, hardened skin.

"The fuck are you doing?!"

Kirishima sat sideways in his chair, his arm rested on its back as he leaned close to Bakugou with that damn smug look plastered on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"See something ya like?"

Heat rose up Bakugou's neck to the tips of his ears. Kirishima threw his head back with a hearty laugh, causing Bakugou's blush to deepen. Small crackles escaped his palms.

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" he hissed. Kirishima's grin widened, every tooth on display.

Bakugou eyes shifted back over to Uraraka, feet now settled on the floor, as she happily popped small christmas tree chocolates into her mouth. Kirishima turned in his chair, his eyes following Bakugou's stare until his attention was ripped away by the harsh tug on his shirt collar; Bakugou's tight grip searing the fabric. He pulled his face close, noses grazing.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

Bakugou's fingers twitched, eager to set off another explosion. He glowered, "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He raised a crackling hand.

"There was nothing to see. I wasn't looking at anything. Drop it."

Kirishima rolled his eyes with a shrug of his shoulders, a taunting smile gracing his lips. "Why don't you just go talk to her? Maybe invite her to the festival tonight, it looked like she really wanted to g-"

Bakugou's eyes widened, flitting between Uraraka and his idiot of a best friend. He narrowed them back in. "I said shut the hell up!"

"Dude, seriously." The redhead released his quirk, his hands soft as they folded across his chest. "You've known her for almost three years. What's the big deal? You already see each other daily outside of class as it is."

He… wasn't wrong. She'd definitely earned his respect after almost annihilating him during their first year Sports Festival. They'd gone on several missions together, and also partnered up for assignments. It wasn't until she'd approached him during their second year after the opening ceremony, eyes brimming with determination, demanding that he train with her. He tried to give her the run around - already struggling to get an idea on what his respect for her had grown into - but goddamn was she persistent. In the end, he couldn't say no. Especially the way her eyes illuminated when she smiled up at him with rosy pink cheeks.

Ever since, they'd meet every single morning before school- rain, sleet, or shine. Bakugou had to admit they'd gotten pretty close.

After one morning of sparring and she'd dummied his ass, it took a while before realizing his respect had evolved into adoration. He'd had a hard time meeting her eyes without feeling lava rushing through his veins and drain into his beat red face. He would casually avoid her gaze, keeping responses to a single syllable to avoid the heat that rose to his ears. But they were always together - inseparable, almost - so that proved impossible. He'd have to suck it up.

Now halfway through their third year, after months of self-torture, succumbing to the tumult of raging emotions, he'd concluded that he was fucked. Unavoidably, inevitably fucked.

He was in love with her.

Completely infatuated.

But how the hell could he just dump this newfound discovery onto their current relationship? Hell, how would he even approach the topic? He wasn't about to jeopardize what they had.

So he didn't.

And now he was pissed.

"Fucking drop it!" Bakugou growled, pushing his chair out from under his desk. He grabbed the strap of his school bag and swung it loosely over his shoulder. He'd had enough. "Your stupid ass is looking too far into this shit."

"Everyone!" Iida interrupted. He stood at the front of the classroom, his booming voice grabbing the attention of his classmates.

Bakugou stuffed his hands into his pockets, eyes narrowing at the class rep for disrupting his quick escape.

Iida continued with robotic movements. "Please be sure to complete all assigned work during the break!"

The class moaned.

"I will not see you until the end of winter break," he bowed his head. "So have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and I wish you all the best for the new year!"

Iida turned on his heel, bidding them farewell with a final, "Please be responsible!" before leaving for the dorms.

After his announcement, the chattering in the classroom had hushed as the rest of the class filed out behind him. Sado dragged Mineta's limp body behind him.

Bakugou snorted. Serves the little shit right.

With a shrug he adjusted the strap on his shoulder. He had no intention on being one of the stragglers still gossiping about winter break- he had shit to do. Hero work never took a break, so neither did training.

He looked to the clock above the classroom door. If he left now, he'd have enough time to get in a quick workout before heading to his parents' place.

Bakugou kept his eyes forward. "Later." he muttered to Kirishima, who was still in his seat. A single step was as far as he got before the redhead opened his mouth again.

"So you're okay with someone else approaching her?"

Bakugou groaned, turning to snap at Kirishima. Fuck, the guy was stubborn. "What are you-"

His eyes slipped past the redhead and over to the back corner of the class. Uraraka was still there, now seated atop her desk. The boys had left; Tsuyu being the only remaining member of their little group. However, there was another body standing next to the girls.

Kaminari, unfortunately, was one of the few stragglers. He had meandered over to the girls and had his arm draped across Uraraka's shoulders, his fingertips casually brushing along the ends of her bangs as he spoke expressively. Bakugou couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he watched Kaminari raise a pointed finger towards his mouth with a smile.

Uraraka laughed in response, softly placing a chocolate tree on his extended tongue. Buzzface pulled the sweet between his lips, chewing over his light humming. Once he swallowed, his face swelled with delight. "Wow! That's delicious, Uraraka!" he tightened his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Can I have another?"

As she plopped another chocolate onto his tongue, a fire swirled wildly in the pit of Bakugou's stomach. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. Bakugou's palms were sweating profusely, causing tiny explosions to pop around his knuckles. His pulse raced.

"But~" Kirishima chimed over Bakugou's rising temperature, jumping to his feet with an exaggerated shrug. "I guess I'm looking too far into things again."

Kirishima entwined fingers behind his head, his back to Bakugou. He looked to where Mina stood, the roll of her eyes the only outward sign of her growing annoyance with Aoyama's boisterous movements. He'd barely taken a step in Mina's direction before he was choked back by the collar of his shirt. Kirishima activated his quirk as he was spun around and brought face to face with Bakugou's, red with anger. He was absolutely seething- the smell of burnt sugar wafting in the air a telltale sign that his rage mode was at full tilt.

"Where is it?" he demanded through his teeth, not allowing his unease to seep into the question.

Kirishima remained silent, quirking his eyebrow and biting back a smile. He would normally feel guilty taking advantage of a friend's desperation, but this was different. This was his best friend. So it was totally justified.

Bakugou's sucked his teeth behind closed lips. He was at the end of his patience.

"The festival."

Kirishima's lips parted to release an eager smile.

"It's the park in the centre of the shopping district. They light the tree around eight."

Satisfied with that answer, Bakugou backed out of Kirishima's personal boundaries. He tossed his bag to the floor before charging over to where the electric blonde stood with Uraraka and Tsuyu. Kaminari raised a hand waving hand at the raging bull, oblivious to Bakugou's intent to kill.

"Hey man! You should try some of Uraraka's chocolates, they're really-"

Bakugou ripped Kaminari's arm from around Uraraka, lifting him by the back of his shirt before violently throwing him to the floor with a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Kaminari lay crumpled on the floor, gazing distantly at the ceiling with two thumbs up.

"Whey~"

Avoiding Uraraka's eyes, Bakugou stomped away. He swung his bag back over his shoulder with a huff before taking his leave, slamming the classroom door shut.

Uraraka blinked owlishly at the seething blonde's retreating back. Tsuyu placed a contemplative finger to her chin as she silently weighed the scene before her.

Mina approached Kirishima apprehensively.

"What was that all about?" she asked full of suspicion, evidently intrigued.

He placed his hands on his hips with a shine in his eyes, offering her a crooked grin. "You free tonight?"

* * *

Bakugou flung his bag against his desk, his swivel chair spinning from impact. He slumped back onto his bed, resting a twitching arm over tired eyes. When did he become so pathetic?

He was Bakugou Katsuki, for god's sake. He didn't get flustered. He was going to be the number one hero, not the number one cream puff succumbing to...to...whatever the hell that just was. He scoffed with his next thought.

He was becoming soft. Never in a million lifetimes would he have thought he'd be acting the way he was. It was embarrassing; especially to his character. It was all Round Face's fault. If she wasn't so...so… her, this would be a non issue. But it was his biggest issue. It felt like eons ago that he was glaring down his nose at her, scrutinizing her very nature. And now...

Bakugou sighed, lifting himself to sit on the edge of his bed. He hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked to the clock above his desk.

Five o'clock.

His parents were expecting him to be home within a few hours after class ended. He looked to the packed suitcase perched against his desk, then back to the clock on the wall.

Deep crimson lingered for a moment before glancing over to the balcony window. It was still relatively light out, the sun slowly beginning its surrender to the night as orange streaks lined the floor and trailed up the walls.

His gaze drifting back down to the suitcase.

Uraraka's disappointed face appeared in his mind; how she visibly deflated when her offer was turned down. The way she - in a split second - covered her fallen face with a well rehearsed smile. How her friends believed receiving a simple gift lifted her spirits.

Idiots.

His eyes drifted down to his hands.

His thoughts jumped to Kaminari accepting sweets from the tips of her fingers. How her cheeks were tinged a bright pink when she laughed in response.

His lip lifted in a sneer. His memory served to taunt him as much as Kirishima.

"Argh! Fuck it!" Sweaty palms rushed to his head as he ruffled his own hair, standing to his feet.

Enough mulling over this shit.

He hurried to the shower and washed the nitroglycerin from his hair.

Five thirty.

Bakugou threw on some casual wear- he'd never admit to coordinating his overly priced dark jeans and designer made cable knit to anyone-, grabbed his fur hooded black coat and left his room with a slam of the door.

Once off the elevator, Bakugou shrugged on his coat with hurried steps as he made his way to Uraraka's room. The dimly lit hall was quiet with empty dorms; everyone having already caught their trains home.

His hasty steps stopped abruptly in front of her door. He'd been here a hundred times before to work on group projects and help her with homework. Hell, he'd even stopped by during summer break to watch some movie she'd been gushing over.

Teeth clenched behind closed lips, eyes determined, he raised a heavy fist to rap on the door. His knuckles paused mid-air before making contact with oak. Bakugou stared blankly at the door viewer, shifting on his feet. His earlier conviction weakening with every passing second.

How was he supposed to ask her?

He couldn't just stomp up to her door and demand she go somewhere with him. Well, maybe he could, seeing as she did the same to him and it worked.

What if she said no?

Bakugou chewed the inside of his cheek contemplatively. Maybe he could use their writing assignment to his advantage. Yeah. They were instructed to write an essay based on how they've improved over their stay at U.A and what they believed still needed work...

Fuck, that didn't work at all.

Or he could straight up say, "Hey Uraraka, I was listening in on your conversation from across the room like a fucking weirdo and heard you wanted to go to the festival, but your shit head friends weren't staying at the dorms. So how about-"

"Bakugou?"

Bakugou's blood ran cold, a lump lodging itself in his throat. His eyes darted to the owner of the small voice, his mouth snapped shut in stunned surprise.

Shit.

Uraraka stood before him blinking widely for the second time that day. With her pinkies up, she clutched her work binder to her chest, having finished working on their assignment. She was unfairly cute in her black knit, long-sleeved mock neck that gently tucked itself into her burgundy circle skirt- to no surprise was accompanied by her signature black tights.

"What are you doing here?" Bakugou thickly swallowed the lump down. The hallway suddenly felt incredibly small.

"Weren't you heading back home tonight?" Bakugou was rarely at a loss for words. He'd always have a plethora of things to say- threats, insults, what have you. But here he was, dumbly staring down at the gravity user with that familiar warmth creeping to his face.

He startled back at her close proximity. She'd advanced a step closer, placing herself just below his chin with her head tilted up to him questioningly. Bakugou stuffed his hands into his pocket and casually avoided her stare.

"I ain't going yet," he lied. "I've still got shit to do."

Uraraka stood straight, looking between her door and the explosive blonde. Her eyes crinkled with a smile. "Oh, did you need any help?"

The sweltering heat that formed in his palms was ever present in his face, heat dancing from the base of his neck to his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"The tree lighting." he offered through his teeth, barely audible.

"I'm sorry?" she leaned in, brows furrowed.

It was now or never. "The festival tonight."

His gaze bore into the wall beside her.

Silence.

Shit.

Bakugou mentally berated himself. He'd gone and done it now. He never should've listened to shitty hair. This was so awkward- and Bakugou didn't do awkward.

He risked a glance. To his surprise when crimson met cocoa, Uraraka had finally registered what he was saying.

Uraraka's lips fell apart; her inherently pink cheeks a shade darker.

"Y-you want to go to the festival tonight?"

Bakugou collected himself and stood tall. "It starts tonight, doesn't it?" he tried to dismiss his embarrassment.

Their stares lingered. Bakugou heard a rustle behind him, pulling him from her open stare. He closed his eyes with a sigh and took the first step, strolling past her towards the elevators.

He cocked his head back to her, still gaping at his retreating back. Bakugou called behind him, pulling Uraraka out of her daze.

"Hurry up before I change my mind!"

"Oh?" She paused. "R-right!" Fumbling with the doorknob she swung her door open. "Give me five minutes!" she shouted behind the closing door.

Uraraka tripped over her feet in her rush to the closet. She pulled a cream duffel coat off its hanger, almost knocking the full length mirror to the floor. She stepped back in front of the mirror and brushed her fingers through her hair. After smoothing out her skirt, she beamed at her reflection with flushed cheeks.

"Okay," she breathed out. She swung her coat around her frame and slipped her arms in. Uraraka snatched her pink tote bag from where it hung behind the door, slinging it over her shoulder.

Before exiting, she paused, turning to her desk. On it sat a carefully wrapped orange box, topped with an orange flower bow. The teen stepped to it and delicately brought it into her hands- careful not to rip the paper. She exhaled heavily with a nod, then stuffed the gift into her bag.

Upon reaching the main level with a ding of the elevator, Uraraka's eyes scoured the floor for Bakugou. Her breath hitched when she saw a head of ashen blonde leaning against the wall next to the front entrance, occupied with his phone. Ignoring her heart beating in her ears, she tightened her grip on the bag straps and advanced forward.

Once within earshot, Uraraka called to him, desperately hoping to mask her nerves. "Ya ready, Hot Shot?"

Bakugou looked up from his phone, stuffing it into his pocket along with his hands as he wickedly grinned at the nickname. There was no way in hell he would let anyone address him in that way. Allowing the name was tantamount to admitting she was special, though he'd never say it to her face.

Not yet, at least.

He lifted himself off the wall, falling in line with her steps through the door.

"Was getting sick of waiting for you, Cheeks."

Uraraka's eyes followed as he pulled a pair of thick black gloves over his hands. Her eyes stopped at two signature dots along the thumb of his one glove. She looked back up to him with a smile and mirrored his actions. She, too, stuffed her hands into her own pair of thumb dotted gloves; the only difference of hers being pink.

"Well excuse me for not knowing I had last minute plans on Christmas Eve." With a roll of her eyes she pulled a pink hat out of her bag, tugging it onto her head and over her ears.

Bakugou turned his head quickly away to hide his growing blush, grateful for the setting sun. The audacity of this girl. Bakugou dragged his own hat over his head and down over his ears, a tuft of blonde spikes poking out from under the black fabric.

Their walk to the outdoor shopping district took up twenty minutes of idle conversation- most of which initiated by Uraraka. That was one of the things he appreciated about being in her company: he didn't have to come up with shit to fill the silence. Even if they didn't talk, they were comfortable in each other's presence, enjoying silent company.

Bakugou gulped when they arrived at the invisible start line of the mall. The place was bustling with people; it was so loud, he wouldn't be surprised if the next town over heard all the commotion. People were lined up at the vendors decorated on either side of a stone path leading to the main strip of stores- each of which were packed full of shoppers. A live band played holiday music, competing with the songs filling the different boutiques. Colourful lights were strung across the front of every shop and wrapped around street lights. Kids were running around with their friends, some dragging their parents behind them as they lead the way with excitement.

Six thirty.

Decorative lanterns flickered on around them as the sun conceded to the rise of the moon- still low on the horizon. Quite a distance away to their left, rising high above the vendors, stood the main event.

That damn tree.

It loomed over the outdoor shops, hugging their rooves with its branches. Bakugou could faintly make out the vast amount of decorations that hung from them. He pulled his phone out for a quick glance at the time.

The first stop on their little trip was an obvious one: the mochi vendor. Before they'd left, a list of attachments had found its way to Bakugou's phone screen. Bakugou suppressed a roll of his eyes when he saw Kirishima's contact picture next to it.

"Oi." Bakugou grabbed Uraraka's attention away from her story, causing her expressive hand movements to settle. She looked to him curiously and he nodded toward the stand. Bakugou smirked as her eyes lit up.

Without warning she darted over to the stand at full speed, leaving Bakugou in her dust. She gaped at the variety of flavours written along the board above a smiling older gentleman.

"Which would you like, young lady?" Uraraka brought her eyes down to the man, bubbling with delight as she salivated.

"I love them all! But," she looked into the open coolers behind frosted glass, "strawberry is definitely my favourite!"

The man smiled. "One scoop or two, missy?"

Uraraka held up two fingers with an elated smile and glistening eyes, but before she could formulate a response, reality brought her down from her high like a crashing wave. So caught up in her excitement, she'd forgotten she still had to send gifts for her parents. She visibly deflated for the second time that day, retracting her hand into her chest.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Never mind. I- sir?"

The man continued filling a small paper bag with bright pink spheres. Did he not hear her? She tried again. "Umm, sir."

The man lifted his eyes to meet hers with a smirk. She watched them then move up over her shoulder. She followed his gaze and landed on Bakugou, who was standing behind her with two fingers held up.

"Here you are." Bakugou reached around her to grab the brown bag, nodding to the gentleman.

"Bakugou, no!" He was already walking away from the stands, heading into the heart of the crowd. She turned to briefly bow at the gentleman,, then hurried to catch up to her partner.

"Uraraka, yes." Bakugou placed the material on his index finger between his teeth, pulling it off and shoving it into his coat pocket. He tossed a small mochi ball into his mouth, noncommittally mumbling, "Hmm, not bad," before eating another.

Uraraka's pace was a quick step next to his long stride. "When I get some money next week, I'll pay you back." Bakugou bumped her with his shoulder, angling the open brown paper bag to her. "Don't worry about it."

He observed Uraraka gently pull the glove off her hand, finger by finger, placing it into her bag. She adjusted the large tote on her shoulder so she could comfortably reach in to grab her snack, failing as she struggled with the straps slipping down her arm.

"The hell you got in there?"

Her eyes widened, the weight of the hidden gift increasing tenfold. "N-nothing. Just some girl things."

"Give me that." With a roll of his eyes, Bakugou reached for the straps, but Uraraka tugged them away with a lift of her shoulder.

"It isn't heavy, don't worry! Even if it was, I could activate my quirk an-"

"I know that!" He snapped. "Just shut up and give it to me." Without another word, he slipped the bag off her shoulder and swung it onto his own, shoving the paper bag of mochi into her hands.

Uraraka gaped up at him in a momentary daze, the soft light of the vendors kissing his flushed cheeks. She offered a full smile then turned back to her snacks, munching happily. She continued with her nonsensical chatter. Neither of them noticed the other stealing glances.

Bakugou would offer a comment or two sporadically throughout her stories, chuckling when she would smack his arm after a snide remark. Uraraka was completely oblivious to the adoring way Bakugou would watch her while she spoke; his eyes betraying his sharp tongue. How he'd - unknowingly- allow his smirk to grow past just a tug at the corner of his lips, his eyes wrinkling softly with his toothy smile.

As they strolled side by side down the centre of brightly lit vendors, a 'Welcome' stand folded to the ground.

* * *

Seven thirty

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to see, Bakugou?"

Bakugou shifted the weight of his head to his other fist, elbows leaning on the patio table. They'd managed to find a seat at a small cafe among the crowded mall. Pink lightly dusted Bakugou's cheeks; a result either from the heat of Uraraka's stare or the giggles of passersby that recognized them.

Uraraka was in no better condition.

"Nah," She brought a cup of hot chocolate to her lips as he spoke, kicking her legs with glee. "We've hit every fucking shop there is."

Uraraka giggled, unphased by his sharp tongue. She looked to her companion, studying him carefully. He was behaving himself pretty well during this little trip- at least, he was trying to. She was proud he'd managed to keep his volcanic temper dormant. She'd always enjoyed his company, regardless of his colourful choice of words. But she found she'd especially enjoyed being with him over the last few months. Uraraka was privy to sides of the explosive boy that not many knew about.

She felt special with him.

Heat churned in the pit of her stomach when his gaze locked onto hers, not realizing she'd been staring for so long. She pushed the chair out from behind her and rose to her feet- warmth rising from her core up to her cheeks.

"I-I'm gonna run to the bathroom. Be right back!"

Bakugou blinked at her sudden shift in behaviour. "Sure," he offered. "Try not to get lost."

Unsure of whether he was joking or not, Uraraka stuck out her tongue before hurrying off to the ladies' room. Hopefully she could find where they'd last seen a sign.

Bakugou grabbed his hot beverage, taking a swig. He stared into the cup, placing his hands on the table palms up. A thick sheen of sweat glistened over his them under the dim, festive lights. He'd been extra careful not to accidentally activate his quirk. It was a hard task, especially when a certain brown eyed girl would smile up at him and, occasionally, grab onto his hand with a light swing of her own. The action reminded him of a preschooler; skipping along, swinging hands with their friends. He didn't hate it, per se, he just… this was all new, okay?

Bakugou heaved a sigh as he stuffed both of his gloves into his coat pockets. Who would've thought such a small person would make such an enormous impact in his life?

Bakugou tilted his head back with his cup to his lips, draining the last of his hot chocolate.

PFF.

The liquid was quickly spat back out.

He coughed into his arm from the sudden lurch, giving himself a moment for the coughing fit to subside.

Bakugou's mouth hung open, gawking at the head of green curls bouncing past him on the opposite side of the path. What nearly floored him was the two-toned head of hair that accompanied him, smiling down at the smaller boy's blushing face, no doubt rambling.

If Bakugou's jaw wasn't busy occupying the floor, he would've been shouting unceremoniously at them for daring to show their faces here- especially when he was with Uraraka. What were they doing here?

Wait…

Didn't they say they were going back home that night?

Bakugou's hands twitched, his mind going into overdrive. Did they secretly plan this the entire time so they'd be alone together?

He knew their relationship had improved over their time at U.A. Sure, they would sit unusually close together in the common area when they'd watch movies. And constantly partner up for assignments. And Deku would get awkwardly red in the face whenever IcyHot smiled. And-

His eyes widened in realization.

Oh my god.

"What the fu-"

"Bakugou?"

Fuck. She always managed to catch him at the worst of times. He quickly collected his jaw from the ground, composing himself before clearing his throat. He wasn't going to have her undivided attention stolen by fucking Deku and Half 'n Half's little escapade.

She held her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels as she tilted her head to him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he redirected her gaze up to the massive pine at the centre of the mall. "They're gonna light the tree soon." Uraraka rubbed the pads of her fingers nervously- biting at the inside of her cheek.

Uraraka offered a timid nod, earning a quirk of Bakugou's brow. "We should go before all the good spots are taken."

She hadn't said a word since they left the cafe.

The skip in her step had reduced to a traipse the moment they entered the park. Her expressive hand gestures that rivaled that of their class representative were still at her sides. Chocolate eyes were lowered to the cracked grey stone beneath their feet. Bakugou had a love for the crinkle in her brows- especially in battle. But from what he could see, she was in deep concentration.

Was there something he missed? Had he responded in a way she hadn't expected? It was easy for them to communicate through silence, they'd always sent each other silent remarks, but this was throwing his brain through a loop.

Maybe he didn't pay attention to something she said and now she was debating whether or not she should bother conversing with him.

No, she would've told him straight up if he did- she was always the first to tell him off, especially when it came to rude comments.

His heart sunk. Did she want to go home?

"Hey, Bakugou."

His stopped, turning to face the small girl beside him. With her hat still in her bag - which she'd taken back from him on their walk over -, she brushed a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." Her eyes fluttered everywhere but to his, refusing to make contact. The tension between them thickened.

"Thank you for coming here with me today, Bakugou." She fiddled with her hands, looking up at him from under her lashes. Bakugou's heart raced. "It really means a lot."

They'd stopped right next to the massive tree, its height blocking out their view of the stars above. They managed to find a relatively quiet spot, no longer surrounded by the growing crowd. Eager people stood at a respectful distance from one another, awaiting lighting of the great pine.

Below his nose, Uraraka's shoulder went slack, allowing her bag to fall to her wrist before catching it in her powerful, tiny hand.

"I'm the one that asked you, Cheeks."

Uraraka snorted through a small smile before rummaging through her bag, pulling out a neatly wrapped bundle, dropping her bag beside her feet.

She held her arms down in front of her, the back of her hands facing upward. Under them, curled into a tight grip was the item she'd retrieved. She kept her head down, blushing madly at her mukluks. God was she ever grateful for the moonlit sky.

Bakugou stepped to her. His heart thudded madly against his ribcage while his nerves frayed. With his boots in view, Uraraka inhaled deeply, raising her head shyly.

Their eyes finally met and the earth's rotation ceased. Neither of them found a breath without struggle, standing no more than a foot apart.

Uraraka found great difficulty in formulating a sentence under the pressure of Bakugou's watch over her. Biting the inside of her cheek, she released another shaky breath and started, thrusting the gift into his chest.

"M-Merry Christmas, Bakugou."

Bakugou stood, dumbfounded. He'd caught the gift before it slid down his chest, holding it in place.

"I know it isn't Christmas yet, but you can open it now. I-if you want, of course!" She finished with a raise of her hands, waving them in front of her.

Bakugou hesitated- his eyes not wanting to leave her- before tearing into the colourful folding. From it emerged an orange knit scarf; a stark contrast to the black pattern weaving through the plush material. Bakugou lifted his widened eyes to Uraraka struggling to hide her flushed face behind the raised neck of her coat.

"Sorry it isn't anything more grandiose," she rubbed the back of her neck with an awkward smile. "I-I'll put it back in my bag so you don't have to carry it aroun-"

"No." Bakugou exclaimed. He grabbed her hand as it lifted to reclaim the plush scarf. The edges of his lips lifted upwards tenderly, unable to mask his mirth. His hold on her hand remained, lowering and turning it so her palm was upward. He rubbed his thumb along her finger pads.

A breathy snort escaped his lips before placing the muffler into her hand. She met his warm gaze with her deepening blush.

She squeezed her fingers around the scarf as Bakugou bent at the waist, enough so she could reached up over his head. She carefully wrapped it around his neck- her frosted breath mingling in his hair. She adjusted it to her liking before stepping back. Bakugou straightened up, standing tall. He reached into his pocket, pausing briefly.

"Turn around."

Uraraka's brows narrowed in confusion. "Wha-"

Bakugou rolled his eyes. He drew a clockwise circle in the air, motioning for her to spin the other way.

Uraraka hesitantly did as she was told, her long lashes fluttered shut, brushing gently against her round cheeks before turning her back to him. She heard Bakugou's heavy footsteps behind her, the front of his jacket lightly brushing against her back. She felt the warmth of her blush spread to her entire face. She'd always found comfort in his closeness, but right now it had her heart pounding in her chest, uncomfortably resonating with every loud thud.

The back collar of her coat was lightly pulled at as she felt strong forearms briefly rest on her shoulders. They pulled away slowly, his hands grazing her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. A light weight now occupied a small space just under her collarbone.

Bakugou stepped back. Chocolate reemerged from her rising lashes, looking down. Uraraka choked an airy gasp, spinning back to Bakugou who had the lower half of his face tucked into his scarf- pink dusted across his nose and cheeks, leaving the tips of his ears burning.

"Bakugou…" Uraraka's padded fingertips twiddled with the small charm.

"Happy Birthday." His embarrassed mumble was muffled under the heavy material of his scarf.

Uraraka felt as though she'd activated her quirk and cancelled her own gravity.

She exhaled.

He knew.

"Everyone get comfortable!" A sophisticated older woman in a feminine santa suit stood under a brightly lit chapel in the distance where the live band had quieted. "The tree lighting will begin in ten~!"

Uraraka took a good look at the boy before her. She'd known him since he was fifteen, screaming like a Banshee about becoming the number one hero- though he still did that, just not as aggressively. He'd grown taller and filled out into his wife shoulders. His facial features had sharpened, accompanied by faint battle scars.

He'd become a man right before her eyes.

And that fact was never more evident than in this moment.

"Nine~!"

Uraraka stepped forward, bringing Bakugou's avertive eyes into a deadlock with her own.

"Eight~!"

Bakugou's heart stilled.

"Seven~!"

Uraraka's fingers dropped from the pendant, her eyes drifted from his warm gaze to his lips. She inhaled with resolve, taking a quick step to him.

"Six~!"

His breath hitched in his throat, mind blanking. Bakugou's eyes fixated on Uraraka's teeth tugging at her bottom lip.

"Five~!"

Uraraka grabbed onto the sleeve of his coat, tugging him down towards her. Her other hand reached up for his face.

Bakugou's jerked his arm from his pocket in attempt to balance himself as he plunged forward.

"Four~!"

A light breeze caught in Uraraka's hair as she tilted her face to Bakugou's. Her bangs gently flowing behind her upward motion.

"Three~!"

Bakugou's eyes widened as hers closed, blocking all emotion emitting from her previously glossed over orbs.

"Two~!"

With a lift to her toes combined with Bakugou's downward motion, their noses brushed lightly - frosted breath mingling. The fingertips of her unoccupied hand brushed along his jawline.

"One~!"

The tree illuminated brilliantly.

Their lips touched;

Warm waves crashed throughout Bakugou's body. His stilled heart found its rhythm, thudding within his ribcage. As quickly as it happened, it was over. Uraraka pulled away slowly, languidly opening her eyes, her gaze lingering on his lips. They were surprisingly soft in comparison to his rough exterior. Still high off of her sudden rush of gall she looked up to his eyes.

Her temerity faltered.

Bakugou's eyes hadn't closed, his lips still in the small pucker she'd formed with her own. His stillness increasing her anxiety.

She inhaled deeply with sudden realization st what she'd just done. The glowing lights emphasized her maddening blush, her sudden impulsiveness depleting.

She went to apologize, but her intentions were interrupted by the sultry lustre now coating Bakugou's crimson orbs. With a swift motion his hands were on either side of her face, his thumbs resting on the pink of her cheeks. He eagerly leaned down and pressed their lips reunited.

Desire.

Uraraka melted under his touch. His heat seeped into her, sending shivers down her spine. Her lids instinctively closed again with the raise of her arms, running her fingers through his soft spikes. Pink pads trailed along his hairline at the base of his neck, earning a soft sigh against her lips. Bakugou allowed one hand to abandon her cheek, happily settling at her waist. With a lower of his hand, now pressed flush against her waistline, he pulled her to him.

Her hands made their way to his cheeks, mirroring his pull, deepening their kiss. Bakugou smirked against her lips.

Neither noticed a glow of pink under Uraraka's finger pads. Bakugou's feet gently lifted from the earth at the absence of gravity. It took a moment for him to realize his elation was no longer due to the butterflies in his stomach. Peeling his eyes open, he looked to Uraraka as his lips tenderly detached themselves from hers.

He'd managed to float a couple inches from the ground, her hold preventing him from drifting into orbit. A gasp escaped her lips when she finally opened her eyes.

"Ah!" A laugh erupted behind her smile, ignoring the giggles from passersby. She pulled his hand downward, his boots meeting the ground. Pink padded fingertips found their way back to his face, gently touching his cheek as she largely smiled at him.

With a light gust of wind, tiny white flakes trickled down from the velvety black sky. Flurries glittered to the ground past the many colourful lights, kissing the noses of the people below.

Bakugou pressed his forehead to hers with half lidded eyes, his own warm smile finding its way to his lips. Bright, twinkling lights illumined from behind them.

The light snowfall continued to blow in a soft breeze, careful not to interfere with the third touch of their lips.

"I love you, Uraraka."


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya gently tapped the eraser end of his pencil unceremoniously against his chin as he peered down at the blank page resting atop his open binder of scrambled sheets. His tall cup of iced coffee sat idly among his chaos, leaving the oak table marked with a ring of condensation.

The dorm common area wasn't typically an ideal spot to work, but with his classmates having just cleared out of Height's Alliance, it made for a quiet sanctuary.

The corners of his mouth angled downward in a concentrated frown. He'd been reading through the same paragraph for a commendable length of time, however unable to retain any of its information.

The tapping of his pencil ceased when Uraraka's undeniable disappointment replayed in the back of mind. His memory looped through how she'd excitedly bounced at the thought of spending time together with her friends.

His frown deepened upon recalling how the sparkle in her eyes faded as she fiddled with her finger pads- a telltale sign that she was awkwardly nervous- followed by the dull laugh she'd forced through a plastic smile. He exhaled heavily through his nose, furrowing his brows. She looked so defeated.

He straightened his back and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't blame her for being so upset. It made sense, he thought. Their third year was far more hectic than the last two; twice the amount of assignments, late-night patrols with their placement agencies. Any free time was usually dedicated to training regimens.

It was a blessing in itself that Aizawa had only assigned the small essay over the break.

Midoriya sighed, his face relaxing. On their walk back to the dorms, she'd seemed relatively content. They'd talked about the plans they'd make when everyone returned home from the holidays- even debating which temple to visit for the new year. He smiled to himself; that's Uraraka for you. She's quick to hide her personal feelings for the sake of others, not wanting it to affect them.

He had to admit, her practiced smile really could fool anyone. But not Midoriya. The One for All inheritor could easily read her like an open book; pick her apart page by page. He'd appreciated her efforts to keep the mood light between their friends, but she should know by now that it's okay to be true to her feelings when she was with them. At least she'd shown genuine mirth when Tsuyu presented her with a birthday gift.

Midoriya's brows narrowed.

Birthday gift.

Bright emerald opened widely in realization. He's sitting here in the throes of his guilt when he could be with his best friend. They could've been working on this assignment together this whole time since he'd decided it more important than spending time with her.

Midoriya groaned, rubbing scarred hands down his face. How could he not have realized?

Not only was she not going to see her friends during the holidays, but she wasn't even going to see her parents. She was going to be alone on Christmas in these dorms.

Alone on her birthday.

What kind of a hero was he to be so thoughtless?

He snapped his binder shut, the papers within sliding to the spine in disarray. If memory served him correctly, Uraraka should still be in the library. She'd wanted to look through some literature for their analysis class. Midoriya reached forward, grabbing his cup and chugging the remainder of the cool liquid. He squeezed his eyes shut with a purse of his lips- brain freeze was never a good time.

His brain had barely managed to send signals for his legs to move when he was interrupted by a familiar, heated shout.

"Fucking obviously!"

Midoriya pulled his binder to his chest, squeezing it tightly as he quickly sunk into the plush back cushions of the couch. He tucked his legs into his chest. His heart thudded harshly against his ribcage, his eyes wide like saucers. That was definitely Bakugou's voice. Was he heading home?

He heard Bakugou huff, mumbling inaudibly under his breath. Midoriya sighed inwardly, thanking the heavens he wasn't seen.

Wait, what was he hiding for? He didn't have a reason to shy away from Bakugou any longer since he'd cooled off over the last year and a half. Their relationship may not exactly be one of close friendship, but their rivalry definitely bettered what they had as kids.

Midoriya shifted himself to slowly raise his head above the back of the couch. His curls barely surfaced before a second voice echoed through the lobby.

"Ya ready, Hot Shot?"

Midoriya's eyes bulged from their sockets and his mouth near hit the floor.

Uraraka?!

The shuffling of quick footsteps indicated that she'd made her way to the ashen blonde- or so Midoriya assumed from his current position. He held his breath, hoping his distance deafened how loudly is heart was beating between his ears.

"Was getting sick of waiting for you, Cheeks." He heard Bakugou's boots squeak against the tiled floor; his heavy steps lining with her light footfall.

Turning his torso, Midoriya cautiously lifted himself again, just enough that his curious eyes poked from behind the cushions. He lifted his hands up to the fabric to brace himself. He watched the door swing open, yellow-orange hues pooling into the common area. He felt a rushing heat to his cheeks as he witnessed Bakugou's eyes soften from their usual tinge of rigidity, gazing down to the unknowing girl beside him.

The moment ended as quickly as it happened when Uraraka looked up to the explosive boy. If she'd looked up a second sooner, she would've noticed the tenderness in his eyes, or the pink blush that dusted over his nose.

Or maybe she wouldn't have. Maybe she was used to him being like that. Or maybe she's never caught him before. Hmm. What if this was the first time he's done that? That couldn't be- they've been together for quite some time now, so it's bound to be an emotion that's been coiling in Bakugou.

Oh… was this a date? No way. Well, it could be. With the way they were dresses, the fact they're heading out right now and it's relatively late. Wait. Wasn't Bakugou supposed to be going home today? Oh wow, his mom is going to lose her mind-

"Midoriya?"

"Uwah!" The cool baritone yanked Midoriya from his internal tangent. He stumbled backwards off the couch, landing legs-over-head with a loud thud.

"T-Todoroki! What are you doing here?"

Todoroki stood with his hands encased in the pockets of his navy blue wool blend peacoat. Heterochromatic eyes studied the scene before him before sweeping to meet emerald. "Is this a new yoga pose?"

His stoic countenance was a stark contrast to the innocence of his words. Midoriya awkwardly unfolded himself, standing up with a hand placed at the base of his neck.

Todoroki's attention was pulled to the window as a head of blonde walked by, accompanied by a familiar chocolate bob.

Hm. Peculiar.

He still wasn't particularly fond of the hothead after all these years, but he trusted his friend to make the right decisions for herself.

Whatever, not his business unless something went wrong.

His eyes shifted back down to his freckled companion, still fumbling over his words, poking his index fingers together. Todoroki smirked to himself. Midoriya's character had always reminded him of a meek rabbit- though harboring an unrivaled strength. He admired the curly haired boy's tenacity and courage, constantly pushing his limits and hurdling over obstacles.

Todoroki first took notice of his skill during their Sports Festival in first year. Midoriya's strength dwelled both inside and out. It was remarkable how a young man with such an enormous heart could administer the most earth shattering attacks.

Todoroki's eyes flitted between Midoriya's lips sputtering gracelessly and speckles on his cheeks. He'd often find himself counting his freckles- the yearning to touch them bubbling in his core.

"Oh! That reminds me,"

His thoughts were cut short when the word-vomit's downpour from Midoriya's lips ceased.

"How come you haven't left yet?"

The dual haired teen shifted on his feet, unsure how to respond. The initial plan was, in fact, to return home and spend the holidays with his family- it's the first year in many that his mother would be home with everyone.

But that was just it. He didn't want to interfere with her time with his father. The hellflame hero was still a dirtbag in the younger Todoroki's eyes, but ever since the hero's run-in with his estranged son, he'd been making an earnest effort to rekindle familial relationships, especially with his mother.

It took some time before Todoroki and his siblings - particularly Natsuo - allowed Endeavor anywhere near their mother. But there was little they could do when she'd dismissed them to speak with her gargantuan husband. Nobody quite understood the intricacies of their relationship, both past and present, so they reluctantly obliged.

The first step his father took was owning up to his mistakes at the end of Todoroki's first year- which was huge for the current number one hero. Then flowers starting making an appearance in the house every day- each vase never meeting wilting petals. He'd become oddly… romantic. And quite openly, too. Endeavor's eyes would smile with his lips when his wife would lift the bouquets close to her face, inhaling their sweet fragrance. She no longer coward in fear- and not just because her children were on high alert, ready to act when their father approached her. She was slowly becoming comfortable around him. Recovering from her trauma would take time, but her family was willing to give her all she needed.

Their family was far from whole, but the broken pieces were mending.

"Umm, Todoroki?" Todoroki was hauled out of his recollection by large rainforest eyes, full of concern. He blinked once, clearing his throat.

"Father made plans with my mother."

Unruly green tousles bounced with Midoriya's surprise. He had himself in a frenzy, his expression bouncing between excitement and unease. Todoroki snorted softly, expecting such a reaction. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to interfere- so I will not be returning until the new year."

"O-oh, I see. That's great! I mean, kind of. It's nice, but maybe not what you want. Ah, I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry-"

Todoroki shook his head, raising a reassuring hand. "You didn't. What about you," he casually changed topic, "Are you not going with your mother for Christmas?"

Similar to Uraraka earlier that day, Midoriya deflated. His fingers entwined loosely, his thumb tracing the cicatrices along the back of his hand. "Mom is sick right now-" Todoroki's brows knit with worry.

"No, no! Nothing too serious!" he corrected with flailing hands, casting a sad smile to the floor. "She's come down with the flu. I offered to go take care of her, but she insisted that I stay away for a few days, at least until she's better. She just doesn't want me catching anything, especially with exams coming up."

Todoroki's natural placidity masked the way his heart hollowed as Midoriya's expression turned sullen. If he hadn't known better, he'd believe it was his own sending shivers up his spine.

This only seemed to happen in Midoriya's presence.

Midoriya placed a scarred hand behind his head, ruffling through his green locks with a sheepish smile. "Oh well, I'll just have to see her after-"

"Want to go out?"

Midoriya silenced mid-sentence, his lips still shaped to form his next word. His eyes widened with a snap to Todoroki's, deadlocking. Todoroki returned the stare as he awaited an answer, his cool eyes boring into Midoriya's.

Midoriya's lips parted further as his brain went into overdrive. For someone so perceptive, he was uncharacteristically obtuse when it came to Todoroki. They'd been friends for years, bonding over their shortcomings and growing together in both strength and mind. However, Todoroki's aloofness always threw Midoriya through a loop- there was rarely any deep thought put into the words that came out of his mouth. As frustrating as some might find it, to Midoriya, it was endearing.

He flushed with a deep inhale, feeling heat travel up to his cheeks then around to his ears hidden behind green curls. The teen fumbled in search of words, his blush burning through his skin.

"W-what? But weren't you just heading out?" Todoroki shook his head.

"Let's take a walk, you need it." He angled himself to the door with a pivot on his heel. "I'll wait for you."

Midoriya's eyes lit with the light of bursting fireworks, reflexively bringing his hands up under his chin in excitement. His heart pulsated rapidly in his chest while his smile stretched to his ears with an energetic nod of his head.

"Mm! Let me put this away!" Midoriya collected his binder from the floor in a hurry, tripping over his feet as he rushed to the elevator doors.

Todoroki smiled to himself when Midoriya glanced back to him before stumbling through the elevator doors.

Todoroki's presence was comforting for Midoriya.

Initially, Midoriya only considered Todoroki an exceptional rival. It had taken a while to get Todoroki out of his comfort zone since their first year. Despite his aloof nature, his social skills were improving exponentially. There was still an arrogant air to him, but he was much more approachable- he'd acknowledge passersby on the street with a nod, and that was a big deal. He'd even caved to Uraraka's friendly hugs.

Midoriya often found himself in search of the dual quirk user after a hard day of training. Todoroki would sit with him, mostly in silence, and listen intently to his troubles. It was another element on the long list of things he admired about his friend; he took everything as a serious matter, be it insignificant or substantial. His ability to take information and reflect upon it objectively was commendable.

Contrary to what everyone believed, he wasn't totally devoid of emotion. Todoroki wasn't necessarily the first to initiate conversation in his small group of friends, but he'd entertain their small talk. With Midoriya, however, it was an entirely different story. Midoriya was obliviously privy to a side of Todoroki that not even he knew existed.

He'd often invite him to watch movies in the common area when everyone went to bed- sometimes continuing their marathon in his dorm room. They'd stay up late talking about whatever was on their minds. There were moments where Todoroki would open up about his past; the few happy memories he had were with his mother. There were a handful of times that he would discuss his father, comparing the monster he'd been in his childhood to the man he was trying to be now.

There was one time Todoroki invited him to stargaze during a meteor shower. It was one of Midoriya's favourite memories: Todoroki's large blanket draped across their legs as they sipped on hot cocoa, admiring the endless twinkles in the atramentous sky. The way Todoroki allowed him to lean into his warmth, his quirk purposely activated to cease Midoriya's cold jitters. The way he caught heterochromatic eyes stealing glances at him with an upward pull at his lips.

Then, at the beginning of their third year, Todoroki had - much to Midoriya's surprise - invited him to the Heroes Banquet. It was open to the public, welcoming heroes and civilians alike to celebrate the hard work and achievements of the heroes. Midoriya remembered how Todoroki sought out his hand under their table, gently squeezing it when his father took the stage.

The way he pulled him off to the side once the award ceremony ended, leading him to the small garden outside the great hall- isolated from the overflowing crowd.

The way Todoroki tenderly ran his fingers through untamed curls, grooming them into place. How his right hand, though wielding rigid ice, warmly cupped his cheek as it pulled his face closer to his own. When he huskily exhaled Midoriya's name, his breath tickling Midoriya's face.

The way their noses brushed against each other, but their lips never touched.

It was always as if a light would go off in Todoroki's head whenever they'd get close. He'd jerk away from Midoriya as if his skin burnt, mumble a low apology and walk off.

Midoriya sighed as he was brought out of his thoughts. He bit the inside of his cheek in attempt to hide a blush from creeping its way back to his face. He really shouldn't be so caught up in what he hoped would be. They were both aiming for the spot of number one hero; he the successor of All Might, and Todoroki, Endeavor. He didn't have time to daydream.

His resolve quickly dissipated at the sight of some girls went walking by, openly ogling at Todoroki. Midoriya shrunk into himself when he heard them make crude comments and giggle. It always happened when he was with Todoroki. Girls would fall all over themselves at the sight of him- asking for autographs, pictures, some bold enough to ask for his number.

He looked up to the man beside him. Todoroki was nothing short of incredible. He was the essence of perfection bundled up into a single being. Since their first year, he'd been a hot commodity in the hero world. Everyone loved him- he was powerful, talented, intelligent. His flawless features were an enormous bonus. Any agency would be lucky to have him.

Any _one_ would be lucky to have him.

Midoriya worried his bottom lip. That's right; Todoroki had already received several marriage proposals from wealthy families and powerful hero lineage. All with the intent to carry on their legacy. Even Yaomomo's parents had sent an offer to arrange their marriage. Who's to say that he wouldn't accept one of them?

Who was he to stand in the same ring?

A flash of pink and red sped past them, pulling Midoriya from his superfluous thoughts.

So lost in his own world, he hadn't realized they now stood on the stone path leading into the lights festival. Midoriya blinked owlishly a few times trying to adjust to the blinding light the marketplace emitted. He'd never seen the outdoor mall so busy.

Brightly lit vendors formed lanes down the thoroughfare that opened up to the market proper. A cacophony of voices filled the air; merchants hawking their wares, raucous families enjoying the evening, all basking in the festival glow.

Todoroki looked on indifferently, turquoise and charcoal scanned through the crowd and narrowing in on the duo that whizzed into the hectic swarm. He nudged Midoriya's upper arm with his elbow, nodding toward unmistakable pair in the crowd.

Midoriya followed the nod, peering into the sea of passing heads. His head tilted curiously once his eyes landed on them.

Kirishima and Mina? What were they doing here?

Among the congestion, their two classmates were ducking behind a merchant display board. With a blink of an eye, they had darted to the board set up across the path, weaving through the throng of festival-goers. Their zigzagging came to an abrupt halt behind the last vendor board before the strip opened up to the larger boutiques. Midoriya watched as Mina excitedly grabbed Kirishima by the shoulders, shaking him violently, her squealing barely audible through the market bustle. Kirishima lost his balance, bumping into the sign and knocking it over.

They scurried from the open path, ducking behind the merchant like a bat out of hell. Passersby cast them odd stares. Midoriya giggled into his fist. What on earth were those two doing?

"Odd," Todoroki started, grabbing Midoriya's attention. "I would've taken him for a satchel kind of guy."

"Huh?" Midoriya brows knit together at the sudden statement, lifting his eyes to meet his once more. Their gaze never met- not when an all too familiar head of ashen blonde came into view, a distinctly feminine tote bag casually hanging off his shoulder, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was peering down at the brown haired girl beside him who was conversing animatedly. Midoriya's jaw near hit the floor when he watched Kacchan lower himself, Uraraka placing a small pink treat into his mouth.

Midoriya stood dumbfounded. Kacchan looked so… different, to say the least. The angry crinkle of his tardemark scowl was nowhere in sight. He seemed at peace beside her.

They seemed happy.

The teen exhaled through his nose with a small smile. They both deserved to be happy. If they could find that together, then even better.

"Everything okay?"

Midoriya snapped his attention to his partner, finding that his eyes were already on his, boring into his soul. His breath hitched in his throat, heat flooding to his freckled cheeks.

"Y-yeah!" he lied. "That was unexpected, huh? I never thought Uraraka and Kacchan would be together in a place like this! Well, I kind of had a feeling they would be together- maybe not together, together, but together nonetheless. Do you think they're looking at the lights? Ma-"

"Did you want to take a look?" Todoroki interrupted, immune to Midoriya's chatter. He knew how long their back and forth would continue with Midoriya's scatter-brain. Without waiting for an answer, he redirected their steps into the festival. Midoriya stumbled trying to catch up to Todoroki's stride. They passed through the thoroughfare; Todoroki shouldering past eager customers with Midoriya following closely behind.

By the time they made it into the centre of the plaza, the tree lighting event had already passed. The enormous Christmas tree was glowing brightly- a beacon leading the public into the festival. It's tiered lights twinkled on it's boughs against the dark of nightfall, illuminating the shopping district.

They'd stopped for snacks at several pop-up stalls, admiring the variety of treats. Like always, Todoroki would lightly touch Midoriya's arm when he went to grab his wallet, signalling that he would cover the cost himself.

And like always, Midoriya would blush uncontrollably. Todoroki was such a gentleman.

Whenever Midoriya would fall behind, Todoroki would slow his pace so they walked shoulder to shoulder- well, shoulder to mid-upper arm. He was always aware of where the One for All user was, careful not to lose him in all the commotion.

"It's quite busy tonight," Todoroki mused. Midoriya nodded his head, his curls swaying in a chilly breeze. They were currently pushing through the shuffling crowd, trying to get a close enough look at the bright pine. "Is a tree really that exciting?"

Midoriya snorted, giggling openly. "It isn't just the tree, Todoroki." He squeezed between a group of people talking, offering an apologetic bow of his head. "It's the excitement of Christmas and being with friends and family during the holidays."

Todoroki looked over his shoulder to Midoriya with a small smile, watching him tripping over boots and struggling to keep up. "Ne, Todoroki, we've already circled the entire event." He turned sideways to fit through a small space between children playing. "Is there anything you want to- Ah!"

A larger man had stepped back to take a picture of his family, bumping into Midoriya and causing him to lose his footing. He stumbled forwards with a flail of his arms.

His face was met with plush material, breaking his fall. Midoriya lifted his head up, bringing his hand to his squished nose as he mumbled an apology.

"You okay?" Midoriya's eyes widened when they met Todoroki's, full of concern. A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him flush against his side, a bright blush searing his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Midoriya stammered, shaking his mitted hands in front of him. He moved to pull back from Todoroki's hold, but his grip only tightened. Midoriya's eyes drifted up and down his face then locked with his penetrating stare. His heart beat in his throat as their contact lingered, unable to look away even as the taller boy's hand slipped from his shoulder, fingertips trailing the seam of his coat to his waist, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His fingers were feather soft with their squeeze into the thick material barrier, desperate to reach Midoriya's warm skin.

The world seemed to narrow in on the two figures. They'd managed to bring themselves quite a distance away from the eye of the crowd. The guests had dispersed- having already taken their pictures and moved on to the next attraction. Midoriya and Todoroki stood under the glow of a decorative hanging lantern, dressed in stringed lights and garland with a large red bow tied around its middle.

A thick speck of white sparkled between their faces, disrupting their moment of silence. It glistened with the reflection of the surrounding lights, gently falling with the breeze. Todoroki's eyes followed it with a cross of his eyes when it landed on the tip of his nose. His grip loosened on Midoriya's waist, moving it to rest on the small of his back with a slight tilt of his head. "Ah, snow."

Midoriya followed his gaze up to the ebony sky; stars sparkling above the sheet of cascading snowflakes. A flurry of soft flakes fell around them, the wind wisping through their hair.

Midoriya brought his eyes back down, watching Todoroki's multi-color locks tangle with the harsh blow of winter.

He was breathtaking. Midoriya's gaze on him was soft, the cold wind biting his already pinkened cheeks.

Midoriya's heart thrummed gently against his ribcage. Todoroki truly was a work of art, he thought.

"You've been less talkative today." Todoroki turned his attention from the stars as he spoke. Midoriya's darted to his gloved hands. Fat flakes of lazily fallen snow stuck to their clothes and hair. Midoriya remained silent, pretending he didn't hear the question and focused on his twiddling thumbs.

"Are you all right?" The question lingered. Midoriya's eyes roamed to the the ground where snowflakes left wet patches on cobblestone.

"Midoriya?"

Silence.

Todoroki had a superior amount of patience, but it was wearing thin. They had conversed like usual today - mostly Midoriya rambling about his passions -, but it was different. When he got lost in his thoughts, he was more withdrawn. It was as if he was thinking to be anywhere but where he was.

Todoroki knew the difference between his partner's daydreaming habits and... whatever tonight was. He dropped his hands to his sides and squared his shoulders. From under green curls, he saw Midoriya flinch once the warmth of his hand retreated.

"Midoriya."

Midoriya raised his eyes nervously, releasing a shaky breath. His lips pursed to prevent his words from passing. The tension between them thickened.

Todoroki furrowed his brows as Midoriya chewed the inside of his cheek, averting his gaze. Irritation coiled in the pit of his stomach; why wouldn't he answer?

"Izuku, look at me."

Midoriya sharply inhaled through his nose at the sternness in Todoroki's voice. He hadn't heard that tone since their first Sports Festival.

"Nothing is wrong." He whispered with diffidence.

"Then why won't you look at me?" His words packed a powerful punch. Midoriya lifted his eyes to meet Todoroki's, and stilled. His look of pure anguish and trembling bottom lip made the All for One user's heart sink.

Todoroki felt a dreadful ache, as though his heart was being ripped from his chest. "What did I do?" his brittle voice cracked. "Do you not want to be here with me?"

"Th-that isn't it at all!" Fat tears welled in Midoriya's eyes, threatening to spill. He clenched his hands into tight fists trying to control the quivering of his chin. He couldn't jeopardize Todoroki's future. He couldn't ruin his chances for a happy life.

With someone that wasn't him.

"Then what is it?!"

Like a crashing wave, Midoriya's dam was knocked down.

"I like you, Todoroki!" he blurted out with a squeeze of his eyes and fists. Thick tears spilled down his face. "I like everything about you! The way you smile after a victory; how you put the needs of others before your own; your straightforwardness; the innocence of your words; your ability to surpass your own misgivings.

"But it doesn't matter." His shoulders trembled as he let out a shaky breath, his tearful eyes downcast to the flakes piling at his feet. "You don't need me."

Todoroki stilled in stunned silence. His eyes widened as his jaw hung loose.

"Midoriya…" his words were delicate, thick with emotion. Just above a whisper. "Is that what you think?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Midoriya choked through a sob. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his mitten. "You have your whole life set. Agencies are fighting over you, everyone wants you to pick them. Who am I to compete?

"B-besides," Midoriya lowered his arm, blinking through soaked lashes. His emerald eyes held a heavy sadness in them. "You have all these beautiful girls to choose from. You have an opportunity to properly carry on your name-"

Strong arms muffled the last of his words as they wrapped themselves around Midoriya, hands cushioning the back of his head as he was pulled snug into Todoroki's chest. His thoughts fled, leaving his senses completely overloaded by the warmth encompassing him.

He adjusted his head against his jacket and his arms swung around Todoroki's middle, pulling him in close. His wall of emotions he'd worked to hard to build came crumbling down. He sobbed unceasingly into his chest.

Todoroki rested his chin atop the unruly curls below with closed eyes, rubbing small circles on his back. His hold around the smaller boy tightened when he paused for a recovery breath.

Once Midoriya's breathing steadied, he reluctantly pulled away. He exhaled a breathy snort when Midoriya held on tighter, not wanting to let go. With a gentle pry, they separated.

Todoroki gingerly placed his hands on Midoriya's cheeks, gently caressing them. His thumbs glided over tear stained freckles. Glimmering emerald eyes glistened through dried tears under the soft glow of the street lantern. Todoroki noticed the nutmeg colored flecks sparkle between the strokes of green that graced his gemstone eyes. His lids dropped halfway over wet eyes.

"I would choose you." He pressed Midoriya's cheeks lightly together, forming a pouty pucker. "Time and time again."

Midoriya stared at Todoroki in starstruck awe. Nervous butterflies braided through his stomach, rising into the centre of his chest. Midoriya struggled under his gaze. One dove feathered eye of charcoal, like the reflection of the sea before sunrise; earthy and welcoming. The other clear as the sky after a storm, intimidating yet alluring; pulling him into its depth.

"Don't doubt me."

Todoroki's movements were slow with precision, leaning in closer to the boy within his hands. His voice just above a whisper. "You are who I want to be with, Izuku."

Midoriya's breath hitched in his throat. His eyes flicked from Todoroki's to the bottom of his chin as he neared with a gentle tug on his cheeks, closing them when warm lips pressed to his forehead. His heart squeezed when he felt the cold breeze brush against his forehead.

Their eyes locked once more, both drowning pools of desire. Midoriya's lashes fluttered closed when Todoroki's nose nudged his. He prolonged every letter, caving into their shared desire. "Nothing matters but you."

Todoroki's lips parted at the feel of Midoriya's shallow breaths on his face; warm in contrast to the chill of winter around them. Their searing lips met.

Midoriya melted in in his hands. Were Todoroki not holding his cheeks, he would've collapsed to the ground. Finding his balance Midoriya pressed his lips harder to Todoroki's with need.

Todoroki's feather soft fingers left trails of goosebumps as they descended to the back of Midoriya's neck, pulling him in to deepen their kiss. He kissed him carefully, groaning from the back of his throat as he gathered Midoriya into him.

Curly hair bounced when Midoriya gasped at the feel of Todoroki's tongue gently lick his lower lip with such urgency. He allowed it with a loll, earning a throaty moan from the dual haired man before him. Midoriya mirrored the placement of hands on his, pressing his palms to Todoroki's face. His tongue slipped past his own lips and pressed to Todoroki's.

A sudden rumble sobered their moment of passion. Midoriya smiled against Todoroki's lips, pulling himself back and pressing their foreheads together. They panted heavily as they caught much needed breath; their eyes still glossy with lust.

"I think the soba stand is still open." he chortled through a thick exhale.

Todoroki returned Midoriya's smile, kissing his nose before stepping back and ruffling the snow from Midoriya's hair.

"Mh."

He gave a gentle squeeze where his hand was placed on the base of Midoriya's neck. Todoroki lifted Midoriya's hand to his lips, brushing them along the sunken groves embedded into his skin from battle. Midoriya smiled brightly at the gesture, his freckle dusted cheeks tinged a rosy pink. "Shall we?"

Todoroki dropped his hand from his lips, his fingers gliding down Midoriya's arm and into his hand, interlocking with his own. His eyes smiled with the upward turn of his lips, looking to the boy before him adoringly.

"Only if there's more of that later." Midoriya joked meekly. Todoroki's face scorched with the heat of his blush, lifting a free hand to hide behind.

Midoriya giggled at his reaction, sending warm waves through Todoroki that only intensified his embarrassment.

Midoriya's other arm hugged around his front to wrap around Todoroki's arm, leaning into his side as they sauntered hand in hand back to the marketplace. The rest of the night was filled with Midoriya wax lyrical about the upcoming semester at school and the skills he'd picked up other their three years at U.A.

Heterochromatic eyes smiled with the upward turn of his lips as they watched green curls catch flakes of snow with every enthusiastic bounce. Heat would coil in the pit of his stomach when Midoriya would look up to him in the middle of his chatter and offer a wide grin.

Todoroki couldn't help but return every smile the boy shot his way. The brightness of his eyes rivaled that of the rising sun.

And in them, he'd found home.


End file.
